


the butcher's boy

by starsandfluff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1x01 and 1x02 is canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know why I thought of this, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?, arya is 11, i haven't read the books but there is stuff from the books, mycah is 12, this is so random, this would never happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: A storm keeps the Starks and the royal family stuck at the Trident. Arya and Mycah develop a deeper friendship that turns into something more.





	the butcher's boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is so random but Mycah's a chill dude and I wanted to explore their friendship after reading posts about arya making friends easily. then i was like what if they fell in love and now i actually wrote it. I am a total gendrya shipper but this is just fun to write. Hope you enjoy reading and it doesn't feel OOC!

“Hurry up, Mycah!” Arya yelled, racing towards the banks of the river. With an unforeseen storm blocking their path, the Starks and the royal family had stayed at the Trident for over a moon, and were not set to leave very soon. It was still early in the morning when Arya and Mycah had slipped out to go on an adventure—without their parents’ knowledge, of course. At only one-and-ten for Arya and two-and-ten for Mycah, they did not think to bring much other than their cloaks and sticks.

“You’re faster than me,” Mycah said once he caught up to her. “and I’m the one carrying the sticks,”

“Practice swords,” Arya corrected, grabbing one from him. “and it’s not like they’re heavy,”

“Why’d we have to get up so early for this adventure? We’re not searching for rubies today,”

“My father would never let me run so far, and we needed to run away before Sansa woke up and told Father,”

“Your father would kill me if he knew we’d left,”

“He’d never!”

“He’s the Hand, he can do whatever he pleases,” Mycah said, simply stating the truth, but Arya shook her head, knowing her father would never harm a child.

“We don’t have to practice today if you don’t want to,” Arya said as they both sat down on the dew-covered grass. Arya looked at Mycah, studying his face as she waited for a response. Freckles littered his face, Sansa said he was so ugly the sight of him made her sick, but Arya thought his freckles looked like the stars in the night sky. Mycah had such a wild imagination, too. Sometimes he reminded Arya of Bran, she hoped Bran would write her soon now that he was awake.

“No, let’s practice, jus’ later,” Mycah finally said, and Arya nodded in response. Arya looked around her surroundings in amazement, the Trident was so much greener than Winterfell, it was a different kind of beautiful—much like their adventures in it. Arya’s eyes stopped at a bush with purple flowers. She stood and walked towards them. “What are you doing, Lady Arya?”

“It’s Arya, and I’m picking flowers, idiot,” Arya said, smiling so that he knew it was a joke, and Mycah smiled back at her.

“For who? Your sister?”

“Gods, no! They’re for my father,” Arya examined the flowers and plucked only a select few, carefully trying not to bend them. Sitting back down next to Mycah, she bound the bunch with grass while he watched her.

“Do you want to practice now, Arya?” Mycah said, standing up with stick in hand.

“‘Course!”                                                                                                    

* * *

 

“You think the sky looks darker?” Mycah said after landing another successful play-hit.

“Seven hells, it’s way past noon!” Arya said, hurriedly grabbing her flowers and running. She didn’t wait for Mycah this time, but she knew he must be close behind her, his red hair flying in the wind. He's not ugly, Arya told herself, he’s just different, a different kind of beautiful. She supposed that was okay for Arya Horseface.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I still haven't read the books (waiting till after school ends and after season 8 ends) so I'm kinda just relying on the show and the ASoIaF wiki page. Other chapters will be up after 8x06 airs, but since this kinda diverges after the pilot i don't think it matters. Next chapter will begin with them arriving back at Raymun Darry and things will not be all that happy.


End file.
